Boomerang Thrower
12 |battlesf = 36 |battless = 50 |specialty = Boomerang Dojo |hotkey = R }} is a tower that made its debut in BTD2. It is called Boomerang in BTD2 and BTD3. The fires a boomerang that moves in a circle in front of the tower before returning. It throws the boomerang every 1.33 seconds and can pop up to 3 bloons before returning (2 in BTD2 and BTD3). It also made an appearence in the Bloons series. Bloons series In Bloons (and all subsequent games) the Dart Monkey will turn into if it pops a Boomerang Bloon. The and the boomerang in the Bloons series stay roughly the same, with some slight tweaks in each game. In Bloons, the Boomerang Thrower is just a Dart Monkey with a large boomerang. In Bloons 2, the Monkey gets its iconic yellow outfit, and the size of the Boomerang is reduced, but it also moves faster. In Bloons 2 Spring Fling, the boomerang has flowers on it, and in Bloons 2 Christmas Pack the boomerang is either painted like a candy cane or is a candy cane. Bloons Boomerang Monkey.png|The Boomerang Monkey in Bloons. Bloons_2_Boomerang_Monkey.png|The Boomerang Monkey in Bloons 2. Bloons_2_Spring_Fling_Boomerang_Thrower.png|The Boomerang Monkey in Bloons 2 Spring Fling. Bloons_2_Christmas_Pack_Boomerang_Thrower.PNG|The Boomerang Monkey in Bloons 2 Christmas Pack. 'Bloons TD 2' and Bloons TD 3 Bloons TD 4 Throws a boomerang that follows a curved path back to the tower. Can pop multiple bloons at once. '' Hotkey: R Cost: 340/400/430 Upgrades: Multi Target Cost: 215/250/270 ''Boomerangs will hit up to 7 bloons at once. Sonic Boom Cost: 85/100/110 Sonic boomerangs smash through frozen bloons. Glaive Thrower Cost: 240/280/300 Glaives slice through up to 12 bloons at once! Lightsabre Thrower Cost: 1575/1850/2000 Lightsabre slices through everything and anything - up to 70 bloons at once! (Also pops lead bloons) (Total Selling Price: 1996/2304/2488) (Total Cost: 2495/2880/3110) Bloons TD 5 Unlocked at: Rank 4 Cost: $295 (Easy), $350 (Medium), $410 (Hard) Path 1 Path 2 Premium Upgrades Double Ranga Cost: '''20 Ninja Kiwi Coins '''Description: The new Double Ranga technique allows all of your boomerang throwers to hurl 2 boomerangs instead of 1! Trivia HallloweenBoomerang.png|Halloween-themed Boomerang Boomerang_tower_btd2.png|A Boomerang Thrower in BTD2 Boomers.PNG|A Boomerang Thrower's upgrade appearances in BTD3 4b.PNG|A Boomerang Thrower's upgrade appearances in BTD4 multi boomers.PNG|A Boomerang Thrower's upgrade appearances in BTD5 4b iOS Christmas.png|A Boomerang Thrower's upgrade appearances in BTD4 iOS Christmas 4b iOS Halloween.png|A Boomerang Thrower's upgrade appearances in BTD4 iOS Halloween Boomerang.jpg|Boomerang Bloon from Bloons 2 Double Ranga Icon.png|Double Ranga Premium Upgrade for the Boomerang Thrower in BTD5. Boomerang glitch.JPG|The glitch Boomerang Monkey.jpg|Knowledge Book in BMC + Artwork *The reason why the lightsaber thrower upgrade didn't returned to BTD5 because Ninjakiwi said it was infringing copyright of Star Wars *In BTD4 and BTD4 expansion, the boomerangs, glaives, or lightsabers disappear about 2/3 of the way back if the game is on Fast Forward. This is because, oddly enough, the boomerangs themselves do not move faster on Fast Forward. And even if Fast Forward is off, they will not pop any bloons from where they should disappear in Fast Forward. This does not happen on the iPhone/iPod touch version. *The Boomerang Thrower is the only tower with a purple outline in BTD4. *There is a feature in Bloons Super Monkey where, after you purchase a boomerang, when Super Monkey is throwing a boomerang, it will continue behind him after it reaches the point where it would normally be caught. It is unknown if this is a bug or not. *Testing shows that contrary to what the description says, the Bionic Boomer will throw boomerangs 4x faster and glaives 4.9x faster. The Turbo Charge Ability causes the Bionic Boomer to attack a further five times faster. *The Glaive Riccochet has has been nerfed to have 101 pops per glaive in the May 27th update. **Also, in the May 27th update, the base price of the boomerang has been decreased from 400$ to 350$ *It is one of the towers that doesn't have an upgrade that increases range. *With three Glaive Lords and one Glue Hose, it is possible to beat the M.O.A.B. Madness challenge. *In BTD5, when there are multiple pages of something (such as the tracks), the arrows look like boomerangs. *In BTD5 when the Boomerang Thrower has not thrown any Boomerangs or Glaives yet or after upgrade, the Boomerang Thrower take it on his right hand. **Bionic Boomers always have a Glaive or Boomerang in his hand even after he has thrown a Boomerang or Glaive. *In BTD5 Deluxe, the arm for the Turbo Charge Ability is white, whilst in BTD5 it keeps Bionic Boomer's. *In BTD3, so long as a Boomerang Thrower is holding its boomerang, any bloon that runs into the held boomerang will be popped, essentially giving the Boomerang Thrower a "melee" attack. *Glaive Lord's permanent glaives can pop lead bloons even without Red Hot 'Rangs upgrade. * Glaive Lord's rang has infinite pop cap, as long as it still have bloons nearby. *A few Bionic Boomers, especially with the Monkey Village's Jungle Drums upgrade, can easily shred a M.O.A.B to pieces. *It's the most commonly used tower in BTD Battles. *In BTD5, it is the tower with the most different ways it appears with 12 different looks (13 in BTD5D) shown in the 4th picture below. *The Glaive Riccochet and Bionic Boomer upgrades are not nerfed in BTD5D and BTD5 iOS, they cost $1100 and $1200 respectively. *In BTD4 and all previous games, the Boomerang Thrower only aims the boomerang in a certain way, and so it usually misses some bloons. This can be prevented by buying the Lightsabre Thrower upgrade in BTD4. *In BTD5, a Glaive Lord wears the same cloak as a Super Monkey Fan Club, only bigger and recoloured. *In BTD2, there is an error in the Boomerang's description, saying Sonic booom instead of Sonic boom. *In BTD5, on Halloween, the Boomerang looks like a bat. *In BTD5, Glaive Throwers with the Red Hot Rangs upgrade, will throw red Glaives. *In BMC a while a Glaive Thrower with Red Hot Rangs is holding the glaive it will not appear red. *In BTD5, when the tier 3 and 4 upgrades of path 2 and tier 4 of path 1, the Boomerang Thrower will look like a Dart Monkey. * In the upgrade picture (picture at the side when you click the tower) for Sonic Boom, it actually shows what the Boomerang Tower would look like if you have both Multi-Target AND Sonic Boom. * In BTD5, if you're facing a group of Regen Bloons with Monkey Apprentice in tier 3 or 4 upgrade, it's allows the Regen Bloons to regenerate quickly and it's number will duplicate rapidly, making it hard to pop. However, if there's a Boomerang Thrower with tier 3 or 4 upgrade nearby it, it can completely pops away all of them, preventing it from regenerate. It is consider the best tower to counter Regen Bloons. Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons 2 Category:Boomerang Thrower Category:Towers Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons 1 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile